Blissfully
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Hoennshipping] I missed you so much! she exclaimed, running up to him and embracing her friend. He hugged her back, and said, I missed you too. [anime dimension] [OWARI]


Blissfully

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: -shrugs- I'm back...with another Hoennshipping! Okay, I admit it...there's going to be a Pokeshippy version of it too. -mutters random cuss words- Anywaaaay...this is a song-fic! As for me, I feel that Vanessa Carlton's Thousand Miles really has to do with Hoennshipping somewhat. Well, if you just ask, there will be three versions of it, all in this one story. -sighs- One for game, one for anime, and one for manga. Whoo! That's a lot to do. Okay, I lied. Even if you say no, I'll still write it! -muahaha- Anyway, the Pokeshippy one will only be one version, thank you very much. Anyway, I'll stop my blabbering now...and start already.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story. That means no Kyoto, sadly. I don't own Vanessa Carlton's Thousand Miles either. xX;**

_Key:_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**:-Song Lyrics-:**

**Emphasis**

_**Sound FX**_

---End Authoress Transmission---

At the Sootopolis Pokemon Center, three people slept soundly, but one girl stayed awake, and stared up at the sky. She sighed out loud, and listened to the radio on her PokeNav. (A/N: This is my story, I say if there's a Radio on the PokeNav!)

"He's done it now! Brendan Birch has just won a breath-taking battle in our Pokemon Tournament! He has been now crowned as winner and champion!" the PokeNav's announcer exclaimed, and an audience's loud cheers filled the girl's ears.

She sighed deeply, and turned her PokeNav off.

"If only I could be there for you..." she said softly.

A small pearly tear rolled down her cheek, and into the waters of Sootopolis. She curled up into a ball, and sighed again.

"C'mon now May...don't start crying now..." she said to herself, biting her lower lip to fight her tears.

May wiped them away with her gloved hand, but more produced.

Her thoughts were filled with _'What if he doesn't remember me? What if he's gone ahead and found someone he really likes? What if...he's forgotten all about me, and he only knows about his fangirls?'_

She tried to think happy thoughts, but all of them only went back to him. She couldn't help but cry anymore.

**:-Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....-:

May sighed again. She walked back into the dark Pokemon Center, and walked quietly into her room. She took out a piece of paper, and just sat there with it on her lap for a while. She picked up a pen, and started writing. She didn't want to wait to see Brendan again. She wanted to see him sooner than in five months. With a last curve of the last letter, she placed it on her bed side, and clipped her fannypack back on. She smiled at her little brother, sleeping in the bed across. (A/N: NOTE! This is **not** Petalburgshippy, okay? I do respect it, however. I don't despise it.)

"Don't be worried, Max." she whispered softly, and with that, she closed the door slowly.

She walked over to the ferry port, which left for Ever Grande City, the place where she knew Brendan was at. May couldn't, and wouldn't, wait any longer. She boarded the ferry, and she didn't think twice about it. She sat down on the deck, staring up at the stars.

**:-If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight**

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me-:

May stared at the closeby land. She was drawing closer to Ever Grande, but she also knew that her ferry landed only in the middle of the route to Ever Grande. She had to go further, that she knew.

"Alright May, nothing to be afraid of." she told herself.

She started hiking towards the growing city, and she knew she was getting near. Her feet were hurting, but she carried on. She was about to collapse, but she set her mind on getting to Ever Grande.

**:-'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight-:

May knew she had only a hundred more yards to walk, and she wouldn't give up yet.

"Do this for Birch, May. Oh man...if I had traveled with him instead, none of this would be happening!" she sighed.

But still, she continued to walk. She was getting closer to the Ever Grande Pokemon Center, and she smiled.

_'Almost there...'_ May thought to herself.

**:-'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight-:

May limped a little because of her pain of walking, but she wanted to get there. She kept walking, and she could see it in the near distance.

_'Yes! Only a few more minutes...'_ May thought.

She walked through the tall grass, brushing it away from her face. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

**:-Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...-:

May groaned, as she saw there was still a little bit more to go.

"You can do this, May. I know you can!" she encouraged herself.

She started running towards the Pokemon Center, and saw a familiar figure. She couldn't let it in anymore. Her excitement took over.

"Brendan! Over here!" She shouted, and the figure cocked his head in the direction of May.

The trainer blinked his eyes twice, and asked quizically, "M-May?"

**:-If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight-:**

"I missed you so much, Brendan!" May exclaimed, running up to him and embracing her friend.

Brendan smiled, "I missed you too."

--OWARI--

-sniff- That was so cute...and my longest one-shot ever! Well, I'm not sure if it's longer than that Winstrateshippy, but whatever. This wasn't your typical 'I love you, I love you too, kiss-kiss' story, now was it? -smirks- I feel so good to be fluffed up. -grin-

OH! And R&R, or I'll gut you.

Fiery: And flames are for moi.

Yeah, whatever. -throws flame at Fiery-


End file.
